


Dear friend - My Skyrim adventure so far

by Mathildenrybka



Series: Dear friend - My Skyrim adventure so far [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dovahkiin - Freeform, Hadvar - Freeform, Helgen (Elder Scrolls), Modded Skyrim, Multi, alduin - Freeform, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathildenrybka/pseuds/Mathildenrybka
Summary: These are letters from Me’leah de Orcus as she travels the world of Skyrim and has an adventure of a lifetime!Writers note:I'm a published writer whos struggling with a bad case of writer's block, after losing someone important in my life, to old age. To deal with this, I have started replaying Skyrim (modded).As I play I write letters from my character to her friend (You the reader) about everything that happens. I roleplay quite a bit as I play, but everything I write does directly relate to what happens in the game.It seems to be a great way to keep my fingers to the keys without much pressure!Either way, it is great to be back in Skyrim.This story will contain spoilers about quests, character stories, and so on.I will update tags as it becomes relevant.For this playthrough, I use mods like:Frostfall (adds the element of survival against the climate.)Ineed (The character will need food, sleep, and stuff like that.)Alternative beginnings - Live another LIfe (I get to pick another way to begin the game - which always makes each game very different and it's awesome for roleplay!)Follower mods: Lucien, Kaidan and Inigo!
Series: Dear friend - My Skyrim adventure so far [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Entry one - Sundas the 17th of Last Seed

Dear friend,

I am finally here!  
The journey to Solitude took far longer than we anticipated. I strongly believe that we simply drifted aimlessly for days, but the captain assures me that wasn’t the case.  
“The mist just makes it seem that way,” he said.  
It doesn’t matter now. The mist cleared and by the Divine there it was. On a peninsula high above the water we travelled. I see how this breathtaking and mighty city became the capital of Skyrim.

As we reached the harbour I was quickly reminded of the turmoil that Skyrim is facing. My brother warned me when he sent the invitation to come, but seeing so many imperial soldiers right from the get-go underlined the severity. They stood guard at the harbour and eyed us, travellers, as we left the icy boat. Me, with my imperial features and fine clothes, simply got a nod, but others weren’t so lucky. They did not get past the harbour without having shown or told their reason behind their visit. Anyone carrying anything that seemed stolen was taken away for further questioning.

Past the harbour, a soldier was patrolling the road leading to the city. He offered his company and I thanked him.  
He apologized for this being my first look at Solitude and I think he meant it. The sadness in his eyes as we both looked back at the boats and people.  
I asked him: “Is that really necessary? They don’t look like soldiers to me.”  
“They don’t always. Besides, after what has happened…”  
While we travelled here things have gotten worse. The High King is dead. Can you believe it?  
I couldn’t and yet there’s more!  
The soldier told me that he was killed by Ulfic Stormcloak - Ulfic just... used his voice? Who in the world can yell people to death?  
Honestly, I figured the soldier was just messing with me, that is until I entered the city gate.

People were gathering. A girl cried. To my right, a beaten man was awaiting his fate at a podium. Some called him a victim others said: traitor. They said he had opened the gate for Ulfic on that day. They pushed him to the ground and as the sun glistened in the axe above his head I turned away. I heard the chop as I entered the Inn - The Winking Skeever.  
A bard was singing, cheerful banter filled the air and I was offered a seat right away. They all kept far away from the windows.

I rented a room for the night, and to my surprise, I actually feel sleepy.

I hope all is well.  
\- Me’leah de Orcus


	2. Entry Two - Sundas the 17th of Last Seed

Dear friend,

Close to midnight, I awoke when two men burst through the door into my room. One was wearing the red imperial armour and the other I figured was a civilian. The latter quickly duck under my table as lightning shoot into the room. I rolled off the bed and pressed against the floor.

The roaring sounds of fighting and battle cries filled the air. 

The soldier raised his sword and ran back out.

I followed carefully. 

I sensed the magic and it tingled in my fingertips. I am actually a bit of a mage myself, you see. I can create fire from my hands - which I now realize that I haven’t shared with you yet. 

That’s the main reason I took my brother's offer of coming to this war-torn land, and why he would even make it in the first place.

He is an imperial soldier stationed in Helgen. I am to meet with him there and together we will travel to Winterhold. They have something called the College of Winterhold - a safe place for Mages to study and learn the wonders of magic. I’ve read that the College allows the studies of all types of magic as none are seen as more than tools.

Now back to the events that broke my peaceful slumber! A battle between soldiers and someone casting magic. I hid behind the alcove and looked down. The Innkeeper and his maids ran in the midst of it all to throw water at any smoldering furniture. 

The magic wielders were three people in black hooded robes, and their spells really put me in my place. My one small fire spell simply couldn’t compare to their varied and long casting spells. I figured that I could easily travel Skyrim on my own, but now, I wonder?

The soldiers won, but I can't say how, I was too focused on the magic itself. The soldier from my room -who apparently was a captain, knocked the last mage to the floor and other soldiers threw themselves on their victim. 

As they pulled the mage back up he moved his head wildly and the hood came off. It was an Altmer. The insane magic abilities make complete sense now, doesn’t it?

High elves are known for their magic after all.

The Altmer glared about with bright red eyes and snapped his fangs. He nearly bit a soldier's finger off!

Yeah, what the heck is going on?!

Are you thinking what I am thinking?

Vampires?

My brother wrote to stay the fuck away from red eyes and fangs. He wrote that vampires are growing in numbers every day in Skyrim because everyone is so busy with the war. 

Maybe he is right?

I’ll go back to bed now, though I highly doubt that it will lead me to sleep.

Best wishes

\- Me’leah de Orcus


	3. Entry Three - Morndas the 18th of Last Seed

Dear friend, 

I have safely arrived in a misty town called Falkreath. Apparently, it is mainly known for its large cemetery. The city seems to have embraced it in the best way I can think of. They own it!

There’s the Inn called “Dead man’s Drink”, “Cropselight Farm” and something called “Grave Concoctions”.

I had a refreshing nap in my tent. Yes, I own a tent now. Two actually. The merchant in Solitude really took me on a ride with her prices. I paid 166 gold for a leather tent and had to forego the fur tent so I was able to afford warm shoes, a fur cape, and gloves. I had hoped for a warmer upgrade for the rest of me, but with 667 gold on my person and those prices, it just wasn’t possible. As I left Solitude, however, I met a Khajiit caravan, and oh and behold! They sold me a fur tent for just 55 gold. 

If you are smirking right now, I will remind you that one day I will return and I still know a fire spell! 

Am I running low on coin? Yes. Yes indeed. 

Did I at least try to spend my money wisely? Yes. How could I have known about the Khajiits?! 

Okay, maybe I did buy one tiny tiny spell tome? Yes, I did.

Seeing those vampires awoke many things in me. I need to know more. Be stronger. What I will need to make it here in Skyrim, I don’t quite know yet, but knowing more spells can’t hurt.

On my way to Falkreath Hold, I read the book and I found it quite easy to understand. I can now cast sparks from my bare hands! 

I don’t plan to stay here in Falkreath. It is early afternoon and I would like to save the last of my gold for when I reach Helgen and my brother. I also don’t feel an overwhelming desire to sleep in a cold tent in a ghost-filled town.

I did enter ‘Dead man’s Drink’ to warm up and get my stomach filled. Here something unexpected happened.

A blond stranger with a slender build sat down next to me and said: “Excuse me, madam”. Madam - like they call our moms. 

This stranger has gotten into his mind that I for some odd reason am more suited to travel Skyrim than he is. Granted, I do own some survival gear, but he has a sword and clearly more gold than I. He is from a well of family in Cyrodiil I believe. His name is Lucien.

He offered me 300 gold upfront if I let him join me on my travels, and if I help him study dwemer ruins I get more gold. Getting paid for doing something I would do anyway seems pretty nice!

I told Lucien about Helgen, my brother, and College of Winterhold that’s still first on my list but his offer remained. I actually think he is just as excited about it as I am! 

So yeah, he is gonna come with me to Helgen, and if my brother agrees we will have Lucien join us. 

He seems friendly, well-read, and well mannered. I doubt it will be an issue.

Much love

\- Me’leah de Orcus


	4. Entry Four - Morndas the 18th of Last Seed

Dear friend,

I wasn’t planning on adding several entries per day, but things keep happening. 

Lucien and I left the city and began the walk to Helgen. The heavy burden of the added weight, In my bag, had my inner thighs burning.

Yet I - we suddenly had to run. Bandits apparently have a structure built across the road from where they attack travellers and steal their belongings. We didn’t notice a thing. Both too busy watching a small cart left broken in the bushes and discussing what type of animal might have attacked the owner.  _ Humans  _ didn’t enter our minds before arrows fell around us. We bumped into each other and were pushed aside by a Thalmor soldier. 

We hadn’t noticed their patrol either. 

Two soldiers and someone else. A mage clearly. 

Another group of travellers came out of the bushes and ran towards the bandit structure. 

Lucien and I agreed that if we all joined together then those two bandits hiding in towers wouldn’t stand a chance. We followed. 

Under the structure, however, we realised two things.

1: My magic couldn’t reach that far up. Unlike the Thalmors.

2: The other travellers never intended to fight the bandits. They just used the Thalmor as a distraction and ran for it. 

Lucien and I looked at each other and I heard a snap. I have never heard that sound before, but I pushed Lucien forward and when we looked back it was just in time to see a giant boulder come crashing down where Lucien had just been. 

We ran. 

Kept running.

Only as the arrows could no longer reach us, we stopped to look back. The Thalmors were still fighting. More bandits had come out of their hiding and the soldiers defended the mage. 

I carry no sympathy for their elven supremacy beliefs, but as we decided to turn our backs to them, my guts turned. I find some solace in how cold and calm their faces were. Even outnumbered they seemed sure that they were in no real danger.

But maybe I just saw what I wanted to see?

Lucien and I can see Helgen’s stone walls from here, but we have sat down. His legs are shaking and I really... need a moment. We are both writing loved ones. I reminded him -us that we are not fighters, and that we are safe soon.

He smiles easily. It’s a lovely and very welcome trait.

When I write to you again it will be from the safety of my brother's home. - I didn’t know that writing that last bit would feel so good.

-Me’leah de Orcus


	5. Entry Five - Tirdas the 19th of Last Seed

Dear friend,

I wish you were here, yet I’m relieved that you aren’t. Helgen is gone.

There is only rubble left. All the houses smashed to pieces or burned to the ground. I can’t say if my brother is alive or not. I have to believe that he is. I didn’t see any signs of him.

As Lucien and I neared Helgen - I literally just entered the gate - a roar so nerve-shattering filled the city. My bones chilled. I saw a giant black wing as the wind blew smoke and sand in my eyes. I turned away, and the sound of the wings flapping overhead forced me to cover my ears. 

It was gone by the time I could see again.

Lucien said it was a dragon. A dragon… 

I wish I didn’t believe him.

We searched the city while watching the sky at all times. Simply moving from one house to another was a horrible task in itself. We couldn’t just walk out the door and through another. Often the door was crumbled or on fire. 

Despite the destruction, I saw very few corpses. Very little blood. That means people got out, right?

How much mess does a dragon make if it eats a human?

Even if it swallows a person whole, their belongings should… You know what? I like the first theory. Let’s keep it at that. 

We found the echo of death near the end of our search. A body completely burned to a crisp. The remnants were of an adventurer and Lucien picked up a leather book and handed it to me. Instead of fleeing the adventurer had written his last words. It told us about caves and a back entry. About people who needed help in there.

We wasted no time and went looking for the entrance. The air outside Helgen was numbingly cold. 

The cave was wildly unstable and the three of us barely made it out. But I did tear some bigass spiders to pieces with magic!

In the cave, we found an imperial soldier. He was badly wounded, but thankfully I had a single health potion left. His name is Hadvar and of course, I asked about my brother. Hadvar didn’t quite know him. 

But, Hadvar promised that if I don’t find my brother in Riverwood then he will make sure to leave a note in any barrack he comes across. To make sure that my brother knows I’m alive and where I am. 

Hadvar went directly to Riverwood. Lucien and I didn’t make it that far. We aren’t dressed for the Skyrim nights. About halfway we came across a tower with a guard of Falkreath Hold. He allowed us to stay the night. Had to put our fur tent up inside the tower close to the fire just to keep somewhat warm.

We are now on our way to Riverwood but have stopped by some Guardian Stones. Dragons or not - we need breakfast! 

The sun is barely up and the whole area is bathing in glowing golden light. Warming us gently. In front of us, the lake is glittering. Here the trees are pine and the mountains grey with patches of snow. Lucien is even singing. He has a great voice.

I don’t know what feels more real. This moment right here, or the one in Helgen. It seems like one of them shouldn’t be.

Can you tell my family something reassuring if you talk to them? I can’t bring myself to write them before I know what happened to my brother, but I don’t want them to worry either.

Love 

  * Me’leah de Orcus




End file.
